A New School Year!
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: Naruto and friends go off to a ninja dorm school! And they learn more than taught... NaruSasu KibaHina ShikaIno NejiTenLee Maybe a bit of GaaLee
1. Chapter 1

Young Uzumaki Naruto walked into the dorm school. Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji followed behind him, talking about how cool this year was going to be. (Okay, well, Chouji was wondering if the lunches were gonna rock and Shikamaru was wondering if it was going to be troublesome… But Kiba's big mouth makes up for the 3 of them! xDDD) Naruto wasn't really listening, but wondering if this school was going to be as cool as he thought.

Oh, yeah, this was no ordinary school. But, NINJA DORM SCHOOL! Your average middle school dorms, except with a twist. The school was a battlefield as much as it was a learning building.

The boys wondered why Naruto was being so quiet until they heard a sudden "ALRIGHT!" Naruto turned to Kiba and Shikamaru. "This school year is gonna rock!"

"Yeah!" Kiba said, high-fiving Naruto.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said, sighing.

They talked on and on, Kiba and Naruto, with Chouji and Shikamaru chiming in every now and then.

Naruto froze. On the rail of the stairway sat a boy. A really beautiful one, too. He was surrounded by girls, yet he seemed interested in none of them.

"Naruto?" Kiba called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh…yeah?" he asked, eyes still on the beautiful boy.

"Staring at Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked, laughing.

"Who?" Naruto asked, looking back at Kiba.

"The pink-haired girl you were eyeing at." Kiba responded, laughing.

"Oh…" Naruto said, turning his direction back to the beautiful boy, now noticing the pink haired girl in front of him.

"Poor Sasuke… Must be troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"Are you kidding!" Chouji yelped, mouth full of chips.

"Sasuke-kun… Huh?" Naruto said, slowly turning back to Kiba, only to see Kiba in the same condition.

Naruto followed Kiba's eyes to see a shy girl standing behind the creepy boy that looked almost exactly like the shy girl in the facial area. The shy girl's eyes met up with Naruto's gaze, as she yelped and looked back down, tomato red.

"Hinata-sama, don't get in the way of your sensei's lesson unless he or she asks you to, okay?" the boy that looked like… erm, Hinata… said, turning to face her with an unpleasant look on his face. "If you have any trouble with anybody, report them to me and they'll be dead in a second, okay?"

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata yelped, shaking her head.

"Well, alright. Good luck, and if you get Iruka-sensei, thank the gods." Neji said, walking to his classroom.

Hinata looked around, nervously.

"Looks like her name's Hinata." Naruto told Kiba, as Kiba jumped back to reality. He ran up to her, Akamaru, his dog, trying not to fall out of his jacket.

"Hey there, my name's Inuzuka Kiba! This is my first year in middle school! I think it's gonna be great! All my friends are here, too, and I think I'm talking too much!" he said, smiling like crazy to Hinata. She gasped at the sight of him right in front of her. She wasn't good at talking to strangers. She was also surprised by the way he greeted her; he was straight to the point, no hesitation.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." she introduced, bowing her head a bit. She gave him a small smile, as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji ran after him, Chouji running a bit slower than the others.

"Sorry about him, he's like a dog." Naruto apologized, laughing at Kiba's insanity when it came to this girl.

"He's very troublesome, eh?" Shikamaru replied, as Chouji finally reached them. (XD Dang, he's slow!)

Hinata blinked. "Heh…" she said, blushing by how many boys came over at once, even if it wasn't to her, exactly.

"Oh, sorry, we're being rude, right? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji is the guy eating." Naruto introduced.

'Naruto and Kiba, huh?' Neji eavesdropped. 'I'll get them later, I guess.' Neji said, finally actually entering the classroom.

"So, what classes do you have?" Kiba asked, impatiently.

"Oh, um, cha-chakra and jut-jutsu class is m-my fir-first. And then scrolls…" Hinata replied, blushing at how energetic these boys were. Especially Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto turned his direction back to Sasuke, after a conversation with Shika and Cho. Only to see Sasuke glaring at him. Naruto went wide-eyed, and then glared back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then turned his attention back to the girls gushing over him.

Sasuke sighed, obviously unhappily. If these girls loved him so much, why couldn't they see they were bugging him?

"Hey Naruto, you have chakra and jutsu class first, too, right?" Kiba asked, snapping Naruto into reality and snapping Naruto's face into his.

"Ow!" they said in unison, rubbing their noses. They laughed, as Naruto responded. "Yeah, why?"

"Good! Then we all have chakra and jutsu class together!" Kiba shouted, happily, as Akamaru howled, happily.

"Did I ju-just hear a ho-howl?" Hinata asked, looking over Kiba's shoulder. Kiba turned around to face her.

"Yup! Meet Akamaru." Kiba yelped, happily, as Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's jacket.

"Kawaii…" Hinata said, as Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket onto her shirt. "Ahh!" she shouted, falling back.

"Oh, you okay!" Kiba asked, extending a hand to Hinata.

"Yes, it's my fault for being so shaky, though…" Hinata replied, as Akamaru jumped off of her, and grabbed Kiba's hand. Kiba pulled her up as Akamaru pawed at her leg.

"Sorry… He gets excited when he sees pretty girls." Kiba apologized, smiling. Hinata turned red again, and looked down, embarrased.

"C'mon or we'll be late!" Chouji said, pulling out another bag of chips.

"Yup!" Kiba said, putting Akamaru in his jacket, jogging after Naruto and Shikamaru, but then noticed Hinata was still in the embarrased state. 'She's so kawaii…' Kiba thought, smirking. "C'mon, Hinata-chan!"

"Huh! Oh, s-sorry!" Hinata said, now even more embarrased. She caught up with Kiba, as crowds of people started rushing through the hall to get to class. "U-um… Kiba-kun…" Hinata said, as she felt someone grab her hand.

"C'mon, now, don't get lost!" Kiba said, smiling back at her, and then turning his head back to Naruto, following his every step. They finally got to the class, to see the teacher assigning seats to the other boys and girls.

The sensei turned his attention to Hinata and the boys. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted, happily.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun. You're seated next to Sakura-chan." Iruka pointed to where Sakura was sitting, as Naruto smiled a small smile.

"Alright!" Naruto faked enthusiasm, though it sounded realistic. He walked up to Sakura and sat by her as she looked at him, annoyed.

"I have to sit by the class clown! What a bother!" Sakura said to no one in particular, as her inner self shouted 'BUT AT LEAST I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN! OH YEAH!'

Naruto leaned over and noticed Sasuke… Sitting right next to Sakura! He secretly smiled at the fact he would be sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto then looked back down at Kiba and the others, curiously.

"Kiba-kun and Hinata-chan, you'll be sitting by Shino-kun," Iruka said, pointing to the quiet… yet, horrifyingly scarey, boy in the back row. Naruto turned around to see the scarey boy, then chuckled to himself.

'Those three seem to be nothing alike…' Naruto thought, still chuckling.

"What's so funny, dobe!" Sakura asked angrily to Naruto.

"Sakura-chan. You didn't have to call me a dobe for laughing." Naruto responded, with the smile still plastered on his face.

Sakura looked at him, stunned. This boy… he was something.

"And I was laughing at my friend; he has to sit by two people nothing like him, or each other, for that matter." Naruto said, now anxious to see where Chouji and Shikamaru would be sitting.

"Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun, you'll be seated by Ino-chan." Iruka said.

"The blonde one, right?" Shikamaru asked. "She seems troublesome…" he sighed, as he and Chouji walked up the steps to sit by the 'blonde, troublesome girl'. (XDDD! What a great nickname for Ino!)

"Whaaaaat? Couldn't you at least seat me by _cute _boys!" Ino asked, unhappy with the arrangement here.

"Told you she was troublesome." Shikamaru mummbled to Chouji, sitting inbetween them.

"Mm-hmm." Chouji replied, stuffing more chips in his mouth. (God, I'm being so mean to Shika and Cho! I hate me! .T.T.!)

Sakura turned around to face Ino, and stuck out her tongue. Ino gasped, and then stuck out her tongue. They both withdrew their tongues and glared at each other.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino replied.

"What! Really!" a boy seated in front of Sakura exclaimed, "accidentally" elbowing her into Ino. (I think Sasuke paid that guy to push Naruto into him xDDD!)

And I think you know what happened next. Yup. The "accidental" kiss. (Why must I be so cruel! xDDD)

"BLECH! GODDAMMIT! MY FIRST KISS STOLEN FROM INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted, glaring at Ino.

"SAKURAAAAA! SASUKE-KUN WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE MY FIRST KISS YOU LOSER!" Ino replied, her hands covering her neck, as she stuck out her tongue as if it was poisonous.

"So-sorry…" the boy said, sweatdropping. But, they ignored her and kept on arguing.

The whole day went on, the kids hearing stuff they had been taught since they were five. Except for a new jutsu they all learned. But aside from that, nothing exciting happened.

Until everyone found their dorm mates.

**The girls**

"INO-PIG! THEY MADE ME ROOM UP WITH INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL! THIS IS GONNA SUCK!"

"U-um, hi, you-you're Tenten, right?"

"Oh, hey shy girl! You're Neji-kun's sister, right?" Tenten asked, excitedly looking at Hinata.

"U-um, yes, ki-kind of." Hinata replied, as Tenten gasped in delight and pulled Hinata onto her bed.

"Neji-kun's so cool! Sometimes I think he's the coolest guy on earth-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING! SASUKE WAAAAY OUTRANKS HIM!"

"FOREHEAD-GIRL'S RIGHT FOR ONCE!"

"-Other times, I think he's as stubborn as a mule!" Tenten whispered to Hinata, giggling.

"Ye-yes, he is stu-stubborn…" Hinata smiled at Tenten. She seemed nice.

"Oh, no one wants to talk to me, huh? Why was I roomed with total drama queens, again?" a blonde girl said, fanning herself. (I can't help but give her a fan xDDD…)

"Temari-san, be nice, they're new-bies!" Tenten replied, scoffing at her dorm pal.

**The guys**

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hey Kiba-kun!"

"Troublesome, as always…"

"Munch. Munch."

(xDDD Need I go on!)

"Lee-san, look. Our new roommates."

"Neji-san, they're full of youth! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" (insert eye-roll here xDDD)

Neji approached the new-bies, unhappily glancing at Naruto and Kiba. He recognized their voices right away.

"You smell familiar…" Kiba told him, as his eyes opened widely. He then grinned, and stuck out a hand. "You're Neji-kun, right? I'm Kiba. Don't mind me if I start to talk a lot, because that's only because it's one of the only hobbies I have. Besides playing with Akamaru, of course."

Neji blankly stared at Kiba's hand, and then at Kiba. So he acted like this towards everyone.

Neji wasn't there to see Kiba's face when Kiba was around Hinata! So… Muahahahahaha! Now, about Naruto… -maniac laugh- And so this chapter ends. O.o;;… That was fast. It only took… 12 hours! HOLY SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! .. This makes me sad 'cause it proves I'm a worthless bum… -cute anime tears- No, I'm kidding. It took like… 5 days or something. xDDDD.

Sissy: You're not worthless! Coughyes-you-arecough…

Chris: That's not nice, Sissy. –smiles evilly- (my god, what's he planning!)

Mckeithan: But it's true!

Me: I hate you all… AND I FORGOT DISCLAIMER!

Will: quote If Care owned Naruto… Let's just say… Sakura wouldn't be in the best condition. unquote

Matt: But, she has to be there. She's my fav. character!

All but Matt: SHUT UP, YA BUM!

Will: See you next time on Jepor- This isn't a game show… Oh, sorry. See you next time on quizi- this isn't a quizilla thing, either? Okay. SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON 


	2. Dorm Pals, a Tour, and a CAMERA!

Neji looked over at Naruto. Naruto was too busy in his own little world, smiling at Kiba while he was thinking.

So Hinata liked him, right? He didn't have the same feelings… Neji had to glare at Naruto. What happens when Hinata confesses, what would Naruto say then? Neji knew he was being overdramatic and it was probably just a crush, but he didn't dare take that risk.

Just then, Naruto snapped out of his world. Neji was first to notice, and followed his eyes. 'Uchiha Sasuke… And I'd say with the look Naruto is giving him… Naruto must like Sasuke a lot.'

"Sasuke-kun…" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke looked up to see a hyper Rock Lee shouting "POWER OF YOUTH!", a young Kiba petting his dog while talking to a lazy Shikamaru, a fat Chouji eating away, a scarey Neji glaring at him, and… a cute blond boy that had just spoke his name.

"I think I entered the wrong dorm…" Sasuke muttered, "Or at least I hope I did…" He looked at his number. Room 12. Yup, he was in the right room.

"Sasuke-kun, you're our new roommate!" Rock Lee asked, his fist in front of him. But, he wasn't threatening Sasuke. More like challenging.

"Um, Neji-kun. I think we have a problem." Naruto said, patting Neji's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Um… there are only 6 beds…" Naruto pointed out, as he blushed.

"Oh… Rock Lee. Call headmaster to see if they have any mattresses left over." Neji ordered, as Rock Lee did as told.

"They said they just gave the last mattress to Tenten-chan's room." R.L. said, after a conversation with the headmaster. "But they said they would have some new beds in two weeks!"

"I'm not sharing!" Kiba yelped, as Akamaru barked. "I meant except with you, Akamaru."

"It does look like someone might have to share…" Neji said, planning evil stuff in his head. He looked up at Sasuke and Naruto. "Do you two have a problem with sharing a bed?"

Naruto's face immediately turned bright red. Neji tried not to laugh at this as he looked at Sasuke, who just looked stunned.

"I don't care, as long as he doesn't touch me." Sasuke said, not daring to look at Naruto or Neji.

"I don't care, either…" Naruto said, turning Hinata red. (They should make that a color! Hinata pale and Hinata red… Hmmm…)

"It's settled, then." Neji said, hiding a smirk.

"The only rules to our dorm are one, lights out at 10:00. And two, no leaving the dorm, except if you have permission of Neji-san." Rock Lee explained, and then looked at Neji. "Am I forgetting something, Neji-san?"

"Don't think so." Neji replied, looking at his watch. "Arrgh. 15 minutes until lights out."

"What? It's already 9:45!" Naruto asked, jumping at this.

"I know, Neji-san! Let's have a-"

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

"-school tour!" Tenten said, looking at Temari with hope.

"Go ahead, weapons girl. I'm not interested." Temari said, thinking 'I'm too cool to tour them…'

"Yes, ma'am!" Tenten said, rushing out and pulling the new-bies along before Temari could change her mind.

"I think I only have time to show you the-"

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

"-lounge room! What a perfect place to be full of youth, though!" you-know-who said, pulling Kiba by the hood, everyone else following after.

Neji stepped in front of Rock Lee, but turned around so he wouldn't lose track of them as they entered the lounge room.

Tenten, who was touring the girls into the lounge room, walked backwards as well, so she could tell the importance of having a lounging room.

And, of course, knowing me, you can guess what happened next.

Neji and Tenten, only centimeters away from each other, turned around, right into each other's lips.

They both turned red as Tenten jumped back, Neji in a frozen state.

"Neji-kun! I'm sorry! I was just touring the new-bies! And… uh…" Tenten bowed as she apologized, then bowed only her head so Neji wouldn't see the redness.

"Tenten-chan!" Rock Lee exclaimed, running up to her. "Were you explaining, too, how the lounge is a great place to be youthful!" he asked, like a small child. (Kawaii! O.o;; did I just call Rock Lee kawaii! O.O;;)

"Um… kinda…" Tenten said, smiling at her friend.

"Why, that is exactly what I was doing!" Tenten knew Rock Lee was just trying to save her from embarrassment, and it was working.

"Heh. Figures." Tenten said, now looking at the Kiba who had just raced by.

"Hi, Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted, smiling a cheesy Kiba smile.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, a bit surprised to see him.

"Guess what? I got your brothers' dorm!" Kiba exclaimed, though, by now it was probably obvious.

"Th-that's nice…" Hinata said, smiling weakly.

"Yeah! And so did Naruto-kun, Chouji-kun, and Shikamaru-kun!" Kiba exclaimed, happily. Akamaru barked and licked Hinata's face after jumping onto her shoulder.

But, Hinata didn't even notice Akamaru until he licked her; she was too busy looking for Naruto.

But, she didn't have to look far, because she saw him talking to the Uchiha boy. He was blushing with every word he said, and Hinata liked seeing this side of Naruto.

Sasuke didn't seem too interested in the conversation, but he nodded at Naruto every now and then to pretend he was.

Hinata was taken aback when she saw this. Sasuke was usually… Well, when anyone tried to talk to him, he would sorta walk away or shout "BACK OFF!" or something like that. But, when he talked with Naruto…

"Hinata-chan? Hello?" Kiba waved a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, ye-yes, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, slowly turning back to Kiba.

"You were staring at Naruto. Do you like him?" Kiba asked, trying to sound happy, and since Hinata was still a bit out of it, she didn't noticed how sorrow he actually sounded.

"O-oh, I u-um…" Hinata turned tomato red, as her eyes searched all around the room, her brain trying to find the right things to say.

"I'LL GO TELL HIM NA NO DA!" Kiba said, as if this were all a game. (Totally OOC moment! xDDD!)

"N-no, Kiba-kun! Pl-please, d-don't!" Hinata said, waving her hands in front of her face, blushing maniacally.

"Why not na no da?" Kiba asked. (Why don't I just call him Ryuichi! xDDD (From Gravitation) Okay, I'll stop with the OOC-ness…)

"Because, you stupid dog boy! She's shy!" Ino shouted at Kiba. Kiba blinked, and ruffled his eyebrows.

"I know she's shy. That's why I was gonna tell him _for_ her!" Kiba explained, glaring at Ino.

"Hey, someone finally matches Ino's stupidity rate!" Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"I'M NOT STUPID, FOREHEAD-GIRL!" they both replied, angrily.

"SHUT UP, DOG-BOY, INO-PIG!" Sakura shouldn't have said this, because she was attacked by Ino and Akamaru right after she said pig.

Kiba glared at her a bit longer, and then looked down at Hinata. Hinata looked up at Kiba and asked out of the blue, "Does Naruto like Sasuke?" Kiba was flabbergasted by the question, mainly because it meant Naruto wasn't straight.

"I… don't think so. I think he likes a girl." Kiba said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"O-oh… Th-thank you, Kiba-kun!" Hinata said, bowing.

Just then everybody jumped at Neji's watch went off. "It's 9:55. Let's head back to the room, now." Neji said.

"Umm, see you later, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes! We will see you tomorrow morning!" Rock Lee said, happily. Tenten smiled at him.

But this moment… as some of you would say… Was interrupted by the principal, (COUGHthe-hokageCOUGH), being chased by a boy with red hair and a pale face (guess who!).

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIPE, YOU OLD MAN!" the red-haired boy called after him, running as sand followed behind him.

Everyone blinked at this scene, and started walking back to the dorms.

"BYE, HINATA-CHAN!"

"BYE, SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hn."

"STAY YOUTHFUL!"

"Hn."

"U-um, bye b-boys…"

"See ya!"

"Grr! Mt night gown is SO gonna be prettier!"

"OH YEAH, BRING IT ON, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

Everyone walked back to their dorms, satisfied with their goodbyes.

**The girls**

"Hey!" Tenten said, making sure not to wake the at-ease Temari. She pulled out a flashlight and quickly turned it on. "Truth or dare, anyone!"

Sakura whispered to Tenten, "BRING IT ON, SISTER!"

"YEAH! BRING IT!" Ino whispered, aggressively.

Hinata mummbled a yes.

**The boys**

Everyone was soon asleep but Sasuke and Neji. Neji had his back to Sasuke so Sasuke assumed he was sleeping.

Sasuke looked around the room, trying to find something to amuse him. Choji was drooling and mumbling "Food… Glorious food…"; Shikamaru was snoring; Rock Lee was shifting around "Curry helps the youth-ness! THAT'S MY CURRY!"; Neji was as stiff as a rock; and Naruto.

Sasuke looked down at the smaller boy to see he was crying in his sleep. Sasuke immediately, as if automatically, petted Naruto's head. The tears had stopped but now there was a small sob coming from Naruto's lips. Sasuke smirked, and stroked Naruto's face, making the sobs stop as well.

Sasuke was about to turn around and go to sleep, as Naruto moved closer to him and clung to his shirt. Sasuke was wondering if the boy was still awake. But, he decided not since the blond was snoring softly. Sasuke put his left arm around Naruto, and closed his eyes.

Neji caught all of this on tape.

DONE WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER!

Me: -whoops- THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Everyone except Sissy n Lee: -backs away, slowly-

Lee n Sissy: YES! YOU MUST FEEL THE POWER FLOWING THROUGH YOU!

Will: Caroline doesn't own Naruto, if she did, Hinata would choose Kiba! Gah! . . .

Matt: What!

Mck: Where have you been this whole fic., Matt? It's Kibahina!

Chris: Muahahahahaha.

Everyone: -screams-

Will: BYEEEEE! See you next time!


	3. Dares, Truths, and GOSSIP!

"Alright, Tenten." Sakura said, smiling evilly. "Since you suggested this, I get to ask you first!" Sakura squealed with delight. By this time, everyone had gathered around (except Temari, that lazy bum (KIDDING!)) the flashlight, so they could see each other. Tenten looked up at Sakura and smirked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Sakura thought for a moment, and then smiled again. "Who do you care about most in this school- and not a girl!" she smiled deviously, and laughed.

Tenten blushed furiously. "I-I, um… I'll give you a hint!" she said, happily. "Out of all of us, Hinata-chan probably knows him best."

"YOU LIKE KIBA-KUN!" Sakura nearly shouted.

"No, no. He's _related_ to her." Tenten replied, giggling.

"YOU LIKE HINATA-CHAN'S _DAD_!" Ino yelped.

"U-um, I-I Th…think she wa-was… ref-referring t-to Nej-Neji-ni-san." Hinata said, blushing.

"Correct!" Tenten said, blushing. "Okay, now, my turn!" she thought of who she should dare, and smiled at Ino. "Ino-chan, truth or dare?"

"DARE ME, BABY!"

"I dare you to…" Tenten laughed to herself, manically. "I dare you to kiss Sakura- on the lips!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched, as Ino turned pale…er.

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

Neji stopped recording to watch what happened next. They (Sasuke and Naruto) lied there for a while, as Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's back. At that same moment, Neji started recording again and Naruto rubbed his head against Sasuke's chest.

Naruto, who was fast asleep, smiled and drooled. "Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke, who was now asleep as well, smirked and licked his lips. "Naruto-dobe…"

Neji then accidentally dropped the camera, making a 'BAM!' noise. Neji froze, to see two eyes daggering at him. The Uchiha boy's eyes. "What were you doing, Neji-screw." (XDDD! I had to! His name does mean screw! . . . Well, back to the story…)

Neji blinked, and smirked. "Recording Rock Lee's conversation with himself and 'Tenten'." His smirk grew a bit as he picked up the camera. "But maybe I should have recorded you two, seeing your position."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the small blond boy clinging to his shirt, drooling and saying 'Sasuke-teme…'.

Sasuke automatically turned red when he saw this, and he looked back at Neji.

Neji laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you and your "Naruto-dobe"!" Neji said, his smirk growing even more.

Kiba arched up, Akamaru falling off the bed. "Huh? What's going on? What about a dobe?"

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

"Kiss… Forehead-girl!" Ino asked, blinking.

"You heard me." Tenten said, holding up Hinata. (Who had fainted)

Hinata blinked her eyes open, to see a red Ino peck Sakura on the corner of her mouth. Hinata fainted once more.

Ino blushed and hit Tenten on the shoulder for laughing. "Changing the subject…" Ino mumbled, looking at Hinata awake once more. "Hinata-chan, truth or dare?"

Hinata turned tomato red and mumbled, "Tr-truth."

Ino smirked and looked around the room, thinking. "If Kiba-kun burst through these doors right now, with Naruto-kun behind him, and he asked you out, what would you say?"

"Who wou-would b-be asking m-me out?" Hinata asked. Ino said 'he' so she was curious.

"Kiba-kun, duh!"

"O-oh. U-um, if anyth-thing, I-I'd fa-faint." Hinata answered, turning red once more.

"If you didn't faint so much, then." Ino replied, rolling her eyes.

"Um, I'd pro-probably s-say ye-yes, so I did-didn't hur-hurt his feel-feelings." Hinata mumbled, poking her fingers together and hiding her neck.

"Well, that's boring!" Ino said harshly.

"U-um, Sa-Sakura, tru-truth or d-dare." Hinata asked, blinking.

"DARE ME, BRING IT ON!"

"I-I dare y-you to sneak into Sas-Sasuke-kun's dorm room and get a picture o-of eve-everyone." Hinata said, blushing.

"Whoa, Hinata. I was expecting you to say something like, balance a pencil on your nose." Tenten said, nudging Hinata playfully. "Or did you just want pictures of Naruto and Kiba in boxers?"

"Eep!" she fainted.

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

"No-nothing, Kiba-kun!" Sasuke said, desperately trying to keep everyone quiet. Then Kiba saw Sasuke and Naruto's position.

"Y-you two…" he blinked, and then burst out laughing. "S-sounds like yo-you guys are mo-more than fr-frien!" Kiba laughed out, unable to finish his sentence.

"Kiba-kun, keep it down!" Sasuke hissed, as Shikamaru's eyes blinked open.

"What in the world is going on? I swear, you guys are so troubleso-" he saw Sasuke and Naruto and twitched. He held his sides, unable to stop the laugh.

That woke up Chouji and Rock Lee. "What! Where's the curry!" Rock Lee shouted, looking around.

"Where's the all-you-can-eat buffet!" Chouji asked as desperately as R.L.

Then they both saw Shika and Kiba laughing hysterically, Neji smirking, and Sasuke and Naruto… clinging.

Rock Lee's eye twitched. "M-my youthful spirit. It's scarred…" Rock Lee said, holding his head, dizzily.

"Lee-kun, it's not like that…!" Sasuke said, sitting up. And of course, Naruto went with him. So Naruto was curled up in Sasuke's lap, clinging to his shirt, drooling, and mumbling "Sasuke-teme…".

The boys heard a knock on there door, bolting everyone's attention to the door, which had been opened slightly. Sasuke blushed as he saw girls standing outside the dorm. Girls meant rumors. Rumors meant gossip. Gossip… was bad.

"Aiee!" Hinata squealed, fainting in Tenten's arms. Kiba's head immediately shot over in her direction.

His eyebrows ruffled, worriedly.

"Oh, Kiba-kun, don't worry about Hinata-chan, she always faints!" Tenten explained, as Sakura slowly took out a camera.

KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! KER-SNAP! "RUUUUUUUN!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Ino and Tenten and running.

It feels good to have another chapter done.

Sasuke: Caroline IMA KILL YOU! –Hiss-

Me: Sasuke, did you steal Gaara's pipe!

Sasuke: O.O; u caught me –sigh-

Gaara: -stops punching the Hokage and starts punching Sasuke-

Will: Caroline doesn't own Naruto cuz if she did… O.o;; She'd be married to Shikamaru! Who wrote this!

Me: Umm… Moving on! xD

Shika: I thought you were pairing me up with Ino

Me: .T.T. Sadly, I must.

Chris: FINALLY SASUNARU CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Mck: you got that right.

Matt: Losers!

Sissy: Bye! See you when Caroline gets bored and types more!


	4. No Pants, Evil Saku, and Illness

Sakura's camera printed out the shots. She hid the SasuNaru pic, gave Ino the Shikamaru one and the Chouji one, gave Hinata the Kiba picture, and gave Tenten the Neji picture.

"Hinata-chan, you're so _bad_!" Tenten joked, nudging Hinata with her elbow.

"I… Heh…" Hinata said, blushing. She looked at Kiba's picture. He only had boxers on and his hair was messed up, and his expression was… well… _adorable_. Hinata smiled at the picture, and put it in her backpack.

"Sakura-chan, you ask someone, now!" Tenten said, anxiously.

"PAYBACK TIME! Hinata-chan, truth or dare!" Sakura asked, mischievously.

"I-I gu-guess d-dare now…" Hinata said, blushing.

"I DARE YOU! HYUUGA HINATA! TO! …IN THE MORNING YOU MUST GO UP TO KIBA-KUN AND SAY 'Hey, babe!'" Sakura said, making Ino roll over laughing.

"Wh-wh-what!" Hinata replied, turning red.

"Just say 'Hey, babe!' and then you can say 'I was dared to say that!' or something!" Tenten said, laughing.

"No, no. She does that, and she'll pay the consequence!" Ino yelped.

"C-C-Consequence!" Hinata squealed, blushing.

"Yeah." Sakura said, "If you back out, or do what Tenten just said, then… I get to tell Kiba-kun your feelings for Naruto-kun!"

"EEP!" Hinata squealed.

"Bed time, y'all. You can get revenge after you do the dare, Hinata-chan. Good night." Tenten said, turning off the flashlight and crawling into her bed.

"'Night." Everyone replied, crawling into their beds.

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

Naruto finally stopped muttering Sasuke's name and smiling. "Guys, he was crying, what could I do?" Sasuke said, now blank-faced. He glared daggers at everyone, making them go back to bed. All but Neji. Neji's smirk grew even more (if that's possible for him).

"Once he stopped crying, you went on, though." Neji pointed out.

"That's because he clung to my… wait a minute, didn't you say you were recording-"

"'Night."

"NEJI-KUUUUUUN!"

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

The next morning, everyone went straight to class after cleaning up. Except Naruto, who had to be shaken by Sasuke a few times. And after he saw he was clinging to Sasuke, he blushed and jumped up.

Kiba sat down near Hinata, making Hinata turn red. "H-Hey, b-babe…" Hinata mumbled, big Kiba's "dog" ears heard immediately.

"Did you just-!"

"I-I… um. Yes…" Hinata said, blushing.

Kiba blinked and then poked Hinata with his pencil eraser.

"Y-yes?"

"What was that whole breaking into our dorm thing about?" Kiba asked, putting his cheek in his hand.

"We we-were pl-playing tru-truth or dare…" Hinata explained, blushing.

"Oh, so that's why you said 'hey, babe' I thought you were just sick or something for a second." Kiba said, smiling.

Hinata giggled, making Kiba blush. "U-um Kiba-kun, before too many more people arrive… I h-have a sug-suggestion f-for you."

"Yes?" Kiba asked, smirking.

"U-um, you might w-want t-to put on some p-pants." Hinata replied, blushing and turning to Shino.

Kiba looked down and ran out of the room, a few kids pointing and laughing.

"Poor Kiba-kun…" Hinata mumbled.

"Idiot. Serves him right." Shino mumbled.

Hinata blushed, and looked down.

Naruto sat by Sakura, sighing.

"Hey, _Naruto-dobe_!" Sakura said, evilly.

"Huh?" Naruto said, blinking.

"That's you nickname, ri-"

"Sakura-chan, shut up. Now." Sasuke said, blushing.

"Okay, Sasuke-teme." Sakura said, scooting her chair in a bit.

"I told you to shut it!" Sasuke said, when he saw Naruto's face.

Shikamaru and Chouji sat down beside Ino.

"You girls are so troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"They're troublesome? Were you not in our dorm last night?" Chouji asked, biting a pocky stick and holding a pocky box.

"You're right." Shikamaru said. He then turned to Ino. "That makes you just troublesome enough."

"For what!" Ino asked, blinking.

"It makes you troublesome enough to be given the nickname 'Troublesome Girl'." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair.

"But they call you troublesome boy!" Ino pointed out, embarrased.

"Exactly." Shikamaru said, making Ino turn fully red and look away.

LLAMAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAMAAAA

Tenten sat inbetween Rock Lee and Neji.

"Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto scarred my powerful youth!" Rock Lee whined, tugging her shirt.

"Yeah. Mine too." Tenten said, yawning, only half-listening.

"What were you girls doing taking pictures of us last night?" Neji asked, making Tenten laugh at the memory.

"We were playing a game."

"Yeah? You know I can get you kicked off campus for this?" Neji asked, smirking.

"Neji-ku-!"

"Don't worry, Ten-chan. I won't," Neji said, putting a finger on her lips.

Both Rock Lee and Tenten turned red when this happened.

"Ne-Neji-kun…" Tenten said, blushing maniacally.

"Are you sick, Neji-san!" Rock Lee asked, feeling Neji's forehead.

"It's just Tenten looks shiny today…" Neji said, inching closer to Tenten.

"Yep, he's ill." Tenten said, sighing. "Remember last time?"

"_Lee-san, you're shiny…"_

"_Neji-san? What do you mean?" Lee asked, blinking._

_Neji answered this by hugging Rock Lee._

"_I think he's sick! He did the same thing to me this morning!" Tenten said, rushing after Neji._

_Then Neji fainted in Tenten's arms (which people like doing for some reason)._

"Oh, yes! To the infirmary we go!" Rock Lee said, giving Tenten thumbs up.

Tenten nodded, and Neji hugged her and fainted in her arms. Tenten hid a smile when she was hugged.

ANOTHER CHAPTER! OVER WITH! I'M GOIN' TA BED!

Sissy: Night, everyone!

Will: And remember, Care doesn't own Naruto!

Me: If I did, I'D be troublesome girl. .T.T. WAH STUPID INO!


	5. Neji, Kiba's Treat, and a Stupid Uke

Kiba walked back in class right before Iruka, and ran to sit by Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"Sh-Shino-kun poi-pointed it o-out to m-me." Hinata smiled lightly, looking at the desk.

"Hey, meet me at the big oak tree behind the building after class." Kiba said, still looking at Hinata.

Hinata blinked, and looked up at Kiba. "W-what for?"

"I wanna show you somethin'."

"O-okay." Hinata replied, blushing. She didn't know what to expect. But, knowing Kiba, something about dogs. She turned her attention to Shino, to see he was looking at her and Kiba like Kiba was up to something. Hinata sighed. Then again, you never know what Kiba's gonna do.

As Iruka talked about channeling chakra into your jutsus so you didn't have too less chakra needed to do the jutsu, or way too much, for that matter. He explained what the differences would do.

"This is a troublesome way to live life… Learning stuff over and over again until your old and worthless."

"Shika-kun! People who are old aren't that bad! They're actually pretty good! If you actually watch them instead of watching the clouds, you'd know." Ino replied, sticking out her tongue.

Troublesome boy just sighed. He was a gosh darn genius! Why was he even IN school?

Naruto looked at Sakura, wondering how in the heck she figured out about Naruto's dreams. He squinted his eyes as he saw her arm rise. He looked to see Iruka just asked a question, so he raised his hand, too. What? Like Iruka would actually pick him.

"Naruto-kun, you're actually raising your hand for once, so why don't you tell us." Iruka said, looking at him.

Hinata laughed at how Naruto's face went from determined… to 'WTF?'.

"Um. I dunno." Naruto said, blushing.

"Stupid uke." Shikamaru mumbled from the back. Ino laughed, looking away.

As they walked out of class, Iruka yelling at Naruto, Sakura walked over to Sasuke. "You know, boys' hugging makes every yearbook funny." she whispered. (OK! YOU CAUGHT ME! Danny Phantom xDDD!)

Sasuke then glared at Sakura. "You wouldn't-!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke-seme." Sakura said, smirking. She said the last part quietly, walking in the direction of Tenten's class.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sasuke shouted, being pulled away by Kiba. Naruto followed after hurriedly, wondering what the heck that was about.

"If she tells anyone, I swear!" Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura's back.

"She's friends with Hinata-chan, how bad can she be?" Kiba asked, smirking and releasing Sasuke now that they were quite a distance away from the pink-haired girl.

"Who do you think was the one that dared her to come in and take pictures of us, anyway!" Sasuke asked, angrily.

Kiba blinked, "Ino-chan or Tenten-chan?"

"I don't think so for some reason. Ino would want to be the one taking the pictures, and Tenten probably already has pictures of Neji-kun and Lee-kun asleep." Sasuke said, sighing.

"What about pictures?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke explained.

MYHIPSDONTLIE-AND-IM-STARTIN-TA-FEEL-YABOY

Tenten's teacher, a guy in a green jumpsuit with really thick eyebrows, told Sakura Tenten went to the infirmary with Neji and Rock Lee. Then the teacher went on about how Rock Lee was so youthful.

'Hmm, maybe they're related,' Sakura thought to herself, walking to the Nurse's Office.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Tenten said, glancing up at Sakura with a smile, and then looking back at Neji.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" Lee said, waving happily.

"What's wrong with Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, looking worriedly at the pasted out ninja.

"Oh, it's this sickness both he and Hinata-chan get every so often. Or at least, he said it happened to Hinata-chan sometimes, too. It's this thing where the Byakugan starts messing with their heads and they get dizzy." Tenten explained.

"Oh, I get it." Sakura said, as Hinata was soon carried in by Shino. Everyone looked over at Hinata's red face, her head swirling around.

"So it does happen to Hinata-chan!" Tenten said, smiling.

"She passed out because Naruto-kun smiled and waved at her as he walked out." Shino explained, laying her on the bed next to Neji's.

"Oh." Tenten said, sighing. She hoped she would get to see Hinata acting freely instead of caged up.

Hinata's eyes blinked open and she sat up looking around. "Wh-where am I-I?" Hinata asked, blinking.

"In the nurse's office. You fainted again." Shino said, walking out of the room.

"Well, gee, bye Shino-kun." Tenten scoffed.

"U-um, who br-brought me?" Hinata asked, somewhat embarrased.

"Shino-kun did, I wonder if he is a nice guy after all!" Rock Lee said, now going into his own world. "YES! I SEE IT NOW! SHINO-KUN IS FULL OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee said, imagining Shino in green spandex. (…-shudder-)

The noise awoke Neji. "Why… am I here? And why do I feel like hugging everyone and calling them shiny?" Neji asked himself, running his fingers through his long… _long…_ hair.

"You're back!" Tenten said, hugging Neji lightly.

"Did I get mental again?" Neji asked Tenten, tiredly.

"Yup." Tenten replied without hesitation, patting Neji's head.

"So who got glomped this time?" Neji asked, standing up to stretch.

"Me, you probably would've hugged Lee-kun, too, if you hadn't fainted." Tenten replied, watching Neji go red. "You Hyuugas sure do like to faint in my arms." Tenten said, giggling.

Hinata got up, and ran out of the room. "Sorry, gotta hurry! Bye!"

"Oh that's right, we have to go to." Tenten said, patting Rock Lee on the back, snapping him back into reality.

"Oh, yes!" Rock Lee replied grabbing the two others and running out. He ran, dragging them along, shouting at the top of his lungs "THE POWER OF YOUTH!". (I think I'm exaggerating how much he actually says that xD! But it's fun!)

DONTYOUCBABYTHISEESPERFECTION (…moving on…)

Hinata ran outside to where the oak tree was to see Kiba smirking at her. Akamaru barked as she came closer, he was happy to see Hinata so soon again.

"Hey, Hinata now I'll show you…"

OH! What's he gonna show her! EW PERVERTS NOT THAT GET YOUR MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER! YOU WON'T KNOW 'TIL LIKE, TOMORROW, DUDE! xD! MUAHAHAHA!

Court: HEY IM IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Me: Okay, bye, shut up.

Mck: HAHAHAHA … who's Court?

Sissy: Her retarded sister.

Chris: MUAHAHAHAHA Now for my plan!

Will: W…T…F… Anyways, Care doesn't own Naruto if she did… O.o;; WHAT WOULD YOU DO TO SHIKAMARU, CAROLINE!

Me: Heh, heh!

Sasuke: Damn fangirls. I'M A SEME!

Court: I WISH U WERE STRAIIIIIIIIGHT!

Me: … See ya next time. No, hey! COURT GET OFFA THE SEME! BACK AWAY!

Matt: -gets popcorn-

Everybody else: -sweatdrops-


	6. Author's Note I hate these, too!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Wow, this is my first time doing one of these. Anyway, due to sudden… erm, arrangements… I won't be on the computer for a week. Sorry about that! But when I come back I swear I'll have three chapters, OR I'M NOT SHIKAMARU'S WIFE!

Shika: You're NOT my wife.

Me: SHUT UP, YOU BLONDE-GIRL-LOVER! -cries-

Shika: She's so troublesome.

Me: -heart eyes- he called me troublesome!

……………Anyway, I'll be back by… Friday with 3 new chappies! Evr'ybody happeh! -said Peter Griffon style- And if I'm in a promising mood, I'LL ADD IN A SURPRISE! O.o;; (I don't even know what that'll be yet… WAIT! Just got it!) So, wait around! And, uh, don't keel me. –hides behind Shika-


	7. Perverted Hina, an Uke, and Kakashi!

AHEM! Okies, well, um. I've been at camp. And. It was FUUUN! So, now I'm writing for you guys. But first lemme explain a few things. 1. I know Kiba already knows Hinata likes Naruto, but Hinata was too shocked to notice. 2. Um. The whole Gaara running after the Hokage thing. ; Well, I was watching a boring episode of Naruto, and then I see Gaara glaring at the Hokage while the Hokage was smoking that pipe and then I'm like "OMFG! THAT MUST BE GAARA'S PIPE!" and ever since then… Every time I see the Hokage I'm like "YOU STOLE GAARA'S PIPE!" So… Yeeeeah. And 3. O.o;; Dangit I forgot. Oh, yeah. Total writers block xDDD. Sorry 'bout that!

Sasuke and Naruto went to the dorm, Shikamaru and Chouji following shortly behind, mumbling something about Gravity Track 11 or something. (Whoo! Gravitation!)

Sasuke opened the door, let Naruto in, and then let himself in.

"Hey!" Shikamaru said, grabbing the door before it closed and went in, closing the door on Chouji. Chouji just looked at the door for a while, finished his chocolate bar, opened the door, and pulled out a bag of chips.

"Troublesome kids." Shikamaru stated, sighing.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, as Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a George W. look on his face (a confused monkey).

"Aren't you a kid, too?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Chouji looked at Naruto, "He sure doesn't act like a kid. He thinks we're all just worthless puppies and his IQ is higher than Einstein's, so he thinks he's better than the rest of us 'kids'."

"I never said that." Shikamaru said, looking out the window, leaning on the wall.

"You were thinking it." Chouji stated, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and pushed himself off the wall. "I'm gonna go find Ino-chan."

"OOOOh!" Naruto said, smiling evilly. "Ino-chan, eh?"

"What? She said she needed help studying, and we both have gym next. And so do you, so go change already." Shikamaru replied, turning slightly red.

"I bet you're not just gonna study. And stop making excuses!" Naruto said, being hit by a dictionary afterwards.

"Shut up, you troublesome uke." Shikamaru responded, blushing madly.

"U…ke?" Naruto said, as if he had never heard the word before.

"It means you're the girl in the relationship." Chouji whispered to Naruto.

"WHAT! NARA SHIKAMARU HOW DARE Y-" SLAM! Shikamaru was already out the door, tired of these troublesome roommates. Well, Sasuke wasn't that troublesome. But, he liked that troublesome uke so that made him a troublesome seme. (I think XD or are they TWO ukes! OH! Sorry. ; YOUR MOM!)

ICHIMEINHAVENTUPEOPLEEVERHEARDOFCLOSINGTHEGODDAMNDOORNO

Kiba smiled, and picked up Akamaru. "We're gonna plan a party!" He said, happily.

"A…. party…?" Hinata said, surprised at Kiba's choice of words.

"Yup! My sister taught me how to when I was five!"

'His… Sister?' Hinata thought, having a nosebleed fainting. That pervert.

"Hinata-chan?" Kiba poked her side as she suddenly just jumped up.

"STOP IT KIBA-KUN, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A DOG!" she shouted, jumping up and grabbing her nose. She saw Kiba's hurt expression and gasped at what had just flown out of her mouth. "Kiba-kun! I-"

Kiba got up and turned around. "You're just like everyone else." He said, walking to the door.

"Kiba-kun! I didn't-!" Kiba walked through the doors, closing them on her before she could finish.

Hinata jumped up. She had to find Kiba. He was probably furious with her. She didn't know what had come over her.

THEPOORGROOMSBRIDEISAWHORE

Tenten came out of the changing room. Gym class. She looked over to Neji and Rock Lee, and waved at them.

"Tenten-chan!" Rock Lee shouted, happily running over to her. Neji followed slowly, making sure not to attract anymore attention. (His fangirls had been gushing over him in gym shorts.) He heard one of the fangirls growl "What makes Tenten-chan so special that Neji-kun walks over to her?"

Neji turned his head in the direction of this girl, and glared at her.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten waved a hand in front of his face, as he turned his head to her.

"Oi, Tenten-chan, what is it?"

"Umm, Lee-kun and I were gonna go practice our aim… Wanna come?" she said, ending her sentence with a smile.

'So… damn… CUTE!' "Yeah, okay." He replied, looking away, "But if Lee-san challenges me, you're gonna fight him. You have the best aim in class." Tenten giggled, and dragged him by the arm over to the targets.

"NEJI-SAN! I, ROCK LEE, CHALLENGE YOU IN A YOUTH-FILLED BATTLE TO SEE WHO CAN HIT THE BULL'S EYE FIR-"

"Ask Tenten-chan." Neji said, sighing.

"BUT, NEJI-SAN! THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN MEN! A WOMAN COULD NOT-" …

"WHAT ABOUT GIRLS, LEE-KUN!" Tenten raged; she hated it when her teammates picked on girls.

"AHH!" Rock Lee screamed like a… Well, girl. Tenten threw kunai at him until finally he gave up at dodging and hid behind the closest person, which happened to be Gaara, of the desert! ( ;; I don't think the '!'s were necessary, but… ;;)

Gaara looked up at Tenten, who had appeared to be frozen. "Ga-Gaara-kun!" she mummbled and smiled sheepishly. Gaara turned his glare towards Lee, who smiled, happily.

"Gaara-san! You have come to class today! Have you finally discovered the MYSTERIES OF YOUTH!" Rock Lee shouted, punching a fist in the air.

"What mystery? We're all gonna die soon, anyway." Gaara said, then mumbled something like 'well, at least you guys are' or 'did someone just fart?' and it was probably the second one, because suddenly the room smelled horrible.

Just then the gym teacher walked in, a book in his hands, his gray hair perfectly gelled. (Guess who!) "Hello, class. I'm you teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry I'm late, I got caught on the road of life…" Then he blinked, "who just farted?"

"Sorry sensei!" a little blond boy shouted.

"…Yondaime-kun…" Kakashi said, then shook his head. "Alright, now that we have that aside," Kakashi's eyes shut, meaning he was probably smiling, "Since I saw how eager you all were to get started, especially you three," he gestured to Gaara, Lee, and Tenten. "Unless you three are just a love triangle."

Tenten and Lee turned totally red, and looked away. Gaara just folded his arms and glared at his new sensei.

But Kakashi dodged the glare completely. "So, today's lesson is going to start off with stretching. You're going to get cramps if you don't."

"YES, NEW, YOUTH-FILLED SENSEI!" Rock Lee shouted, running off to Neji. Tenten followed, shaking her head at Lee.

Naruto (the guy who just farted) looked at Kiba sheepishly. Kiba was still holding his nose tight, his legs in a split. That's what Kiba gets for going into dog-boy mode for gym.

Shikamaru was talking to Ino about how troublesome Naruto was most of the time, while touching his toes. Chouji was standing beside Ino, finishing off a brownie. Sasuke was, well, looking away like he didn't know Naruto and Kiba. And trying to keep his mind on stretching.

Of course, Kiba had just popped out of nowhere a few minutes ago, and looked bummed out so Naruto tried to cheer him up, but made the situation worse by farting.

Hinata entered the room, breathing heavily. "So-sorry I-I'm late, sen-sensei." Hinata bowed to Kakashi.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrow going up.

"Hy-Hyuuga Hinata, si-sir…"

"Hyuuga, just as I thought…" Kakashi spoke to himself, as Hinata blinked. "Oh, sorry, I'm Kakashi-sensei."

WHOO! A CHAPTER FINISHED FINALLY!

Shika: It took her three extra days, that how A.D.D. she is.

Me: Mm-hmm! I was like, write, write, write, STRIAGHT JACKET! O.o;;

Shika: Dude, wtf?

Me: Eheh. Plus, I was doing body art and screaming pickle jar. .-.-.

Shika: Damn, you're random.

Me: YOU BET YOUR A-

Naru: Hey, no cussing!

Me: Sorry for the wait, people. Eheh. .T.T. I was in love!

Shika: …In love? With who?

Me: OH, DON'T WORRY SHIKA-CHAN! –glomps- I was in love with the campiness of camp. TEEPEE! WHOOO!

Naru: She doesn't own my show, she's too poor!

Me: Oh, yeah! … He's right.


	8. Sorries, a Singing Shika, and Torture

AHEM! AHEM! Um, I have something important to say. –cough- Um, I wrote chappie 8 before chappies 6 and 7 (Cuz I have such A.D.D.) and um, if it comes out weird or something, tell me. And, I have nothing against Hinata. She's my 4th favorite character! It's just fun to pick on her xD. ;; Continue.

Hinata smiled a small smile, "N-nice to me-meet you Ka-Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn. Your brother is over there stretching, why not go join him." Kakashi replied, putting his nose back in his book. Hinata would have to borrow that sometime. (xDDDD!)

Hinata bowed her head and ran to Neji, pretending not to see Kiba. She would talk to him… some other time. Just not now, while he was around Naruto.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, making Neji look up.

"Hinata-sama." Neji responded, standing up.

"It-it's n-nice to se-see we have one cl-class to-together…" Hinata said, trying to smile. She was still a bit upset about the Kiba thing. Okay, not a little. A _lot_. Neji went back into his split position, so Hinata decided to join him.

"INO-PIG! YOU CAN'T DO AS GOOD AS A SPLIT AS I CAN!"

"OH, YEAH, FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

"YEAH!"

"BRING IT!"

"How troublesome."

"I'm huuuungry."

"You guys have such A.D.D." (sound familiar? O.o ;;)

"That's offensive to some people, Sasuke-teme!" (I'm not even gonna tell you who said this…)

They pretty much stretched for the whole class, since their teacher was caught up in his nasty little book.

"Oh, looks like school's out for the day." Kakashi said, blinking at the clock. Everyone gasped. How long had they been stretching? But then they smiled. No homework! "Class dismissed, have a nice night!"

God, that teacher was weird. Oh, well. He was… cool. But Hinata shrugged that off and said goodbye to her brother and Lee, Tenten following her. "Where are you going, Hinata-chan?"

"To see Kiba-kun!" Hinata turned her head, "Go ahead back to the dorm! I'm in a hurry, anyway!" Tenten nodded and turned around, as Hinata increased her speed. Hinata had a box of chocolates ready for Kiba.

Wait. Did Kiba like chocolate? Oh, well. It's the thought that counts, right?

Hinata knocked on Naruto's dorm door. All Hinata heard for a while was:

"Anyone gonna get that?"

"It's probably just another troublesome fangirl."

"Probably for Sasuke-teme!"

"Lazy asses. I'll get it." Someone joked, walking towards the door. They twisted the handle, and pulled the door open. Kiba was face to face with Hinata.

"Yup, it's a fangirl." Kiba said to Shikamaru. He turned; about to close the door, but Hinata stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"W-Wait!"

Kiba turned back to her, his face blank. "U-Um, so-sorry." Hinata looked down and let go of his wrist. "I-I brought ap-apology cho-chocolates…"

"Dogs don't eat chocolate," Kiba hissed in reply.

"R-right, so-sorry." Hinata's face turned redder, as tears came to her eyes. "I-it's just th-that every-every time I-I'm arou-around you I-I… I ju-just…" tears poured down her face, making Kiba's eyes widen.

Kiba threw his arms around Hinata, making her eyes widen as well. "I'm sorry, too." Kiba took a step back and wiped Hinata's tears. He put his forehead against hers. "Friends, again?"

Hinata smiled, face red with tear marks. She dropped the bow of chocolates and put her arms around Kiba. "O-of cou-course!"

"Now will you help me plan my party?" Kiba asked, smiling and letting go of Hinata. Hinata released him and smiled.

"Sure!"

"YAY! Alright, the principal already approved, and I was planning on it being a karaoke party."

"Sounds gr-great."

"Yeah! It's gonna be next week in the gym!"

"Mm-hmm…"

"So, do you wanna pick out the songs we should use?"

"I-I don't think I'll be much hel-help in th-that category."

"That's okay!" This went on for a while.

IWONTSAYITNONOITSTOOCLICH'E

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Looks like they're hitting off, huh?" he then looked to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"It just sounds to me like they're planning some troublesome party, nothing else." Shikamaru responded.

"Can you sing, Shikamaru-kun?" Chouji asked.

"Singing's too troublesome for me."

"Yeah, right! I always hear you in the shower!" Naruto accused.

"Singing's too troublesome for me when I'm not alone. So, there." Naruto laughed.

"_You're _too troublesome, Shikamaru-kun!" Shikamaru threw a pencil at Naruto. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Checkmate," Shikamaru told Chouji.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"How could I cheat? You were watching me the whole time, you troublesome boy."

"Hey, I thought that was you're nickname," Neji said, smirking.

"I wanna hear you sing, Shikamaru-kun!" Naruto squealed, like a schoolgirl. (… No comment…)

"You just said you did."

"I lied! I was tricking you! AND IT WORKED!"

"Troublesome uke…"

"HEY! SHIKAMARUUUU-KUN!"

"You want me to sing?" Shikamaru asked him, sighing.

"Yeah, Yeah!"

"…One song, okay?"

"Yeah, alright! Believe it!" (xDDD! I HAD TO! xDDD Stupid Americans messing with my mind… I DUN WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT! –already is one-)

"What songs do you have?" Shikamaru asked.

"Akaku Someru Tsuki, Oasis, American Idiot-"

"I'll take Akaku Someru Tsuki." (That means red-tinted moon. It's a prince of tennis theme, and Shikamaru's Japanese voice actor sings a version of it. That how I fell in love with Shika-chan!) Shikamaru stated.

"Okay!" Naruto yelped, hopping over to the radio/CD player. He popped in the CD, and put it on karaoke version. (I don't know if you can do that but xDDD. He's a ninja! He can do anything!)

"_Shiroi tsuki no you na surudoi kyokusen ni_

_Yume wo noseru you na mirai wa nai_

_Moeru tamashii yo koko e oritekoi_

_Atsui chi wo nagasu yaiba wo tsukuru_

_Itami wo ataeru hodo ni_

_Yorokobi no naka e tokedashiteyuku_

_Kakusei sareta kono karada ga RULE_

_Ore ga subete akaku tsuki wo someru_

_Uragiru koto wa yurusareru wake nai_

_Me ni utsuru teki wo taosu koto dake_

_Kirei na karada wo motta_

_Kono ore ga warau saigo ni warau_

_Utsukushisugiru akai chi ga RULE_

_Tomeru koto wa dare ni mo dekinai_

_Akaku somaru tsuki wa ore no mono_

_Kono sekai wo subete shihai suru_

_Kakusei sareta kono karada ga RULE_

_Ore ga subete akaku tsuki wo someru_

_Utsukushisugiru akai chi ga RULE_

_Kono sekai wo subete shihai suru!_"

Everyone's mouth dropped. He was… was… AWESOME! O.o;; (xDDD! He is! Listen to him sometime!)

"Where did you get that voice?" Naruto asked, blinking. Sasuke got jealous. (xDDD!)

"I can sing, too." Sasuke mumbled, looking down.

"Really!" Naruto asked, smiling. "Let's hear it!"

"Nah, I'm too tired."

"Pleeeeeease?" Naruto asked, crawling onto Sasuke's lap and sticking out his lower lip.

"No, you dobe!" Sasuke replied, shoving him off.

"Fine, teme!" Naruto whined, folding his arms.

Kiba waved bye to Hinata and picked up the chocolates she dropped, as Hinata ran to her dorm, she waved back, and smiled to herself.

"Okay, guys, we only have 10 minutes 'til lights out. What'd'you wanna do?" Neji asked, looking at his watch.

"I'm just gonna hit the hay…" Sasuke replied, getting on his bed.

"Me too, it's too troublesome to stay awake tonight…" Shikamaru said, crawling in his bed.

"Eating wore me out; I'm tired, too…" Chouji replied, lying down.

"Yeah, I think I'll get some shut-eye, too," Kiba responded, putting the chocolates next to Akamaru.

"Lazy bums!" Naruto shouted, folding his arms.

"Thank you," they all replied. (I do that whenever my sister calls me a lazy bum. I'm like: ONE STEP CLOSER TO TROUBLESOME GIRL! O.o;;)

Rock Lee was already asleep, so Neji sighed and turned out the lights.

"Hey! I wanna stay up!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad. 6 to 1. We win." Neji replied, throwing the covers over himself.

"Fine," Naruto whined, crawling in bed as well. Though he didn't know it, he was actually very tired. He snuggled next to some source of warmth. He opened one eye to find it was a sleeping Sasuke. He was asleep, like he would care if Naruto snuggled next to him.

Naruto decided to take advantage of this sleeping Sasuke. He snuggled his face in Sasuke's chest, and threw an arm around his waist. Then he felt an arm around his back. Was Sasuke awake? Naruto blushed and hid his face.

Good ol' camera, eh? Neji smirked. (xDDD Must he catch all these embarrassing moments?) "The fangirls will love this… Well, at least all the yaoi fangirls will." Neji mumbled.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's. (I feel like I'm about to get flamed O.o;;) Naruto tried to back away while Sasuke was still asleep. "Dobe…" Sasuke mumbled, pulling Naruto closer. Naruto's face was flushed.

**The girls**

"Okay, 5 minutes 'til lights out." Temari mumbled, tying up her fan.

"Yes, senpai." Tenten replied, turning back to Hinata. "So, what'd you need Kiba for?"

"O-oh… Um…" Hinata searched for the right things to say.

"OOOOh, Hinata-chan. I didn't know you were like that…" Sakura whispered.

"Hina-chan and Kiba-kun, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Ino and Sakura danced around singing.

"N-No! I-it wasn't lik-like th-that at a-all."

"Suuuuure!"

"H-He ne-needed help pl-planning a par-party is all…"

"OOOOh, you wo were having a parrrrtyyyy!"

"N-No! We were pl-pl-"

"Guys, let her tell the story!" Tenten hissed, smiling at Hinata, "Go ahead."

"Well, Tsunade-sensei said we could throw a ka-karaoke party, a-and, Ki-Kiba needed some help do-doing the ma-math and stuff s-so I helped hi-him…" (cough… Tsunade is the assistant principal… Okies?)

"Wow! That sounds cool." Tenten replied, putting her kunai and other weapons away for the night.

"Alright, girlies, time for light's out." Temari said, yawning.

"Yes, senpai!" Tenten replied, turning out the lights.

"'Night!" everyone whispered.

**NEXT WEEK**

Everyone had the day off, and everyone had also heard about the karaoke party. They were all psyched and getting ready.

Except for Naruto.

"Little punk! My uncle was killed because of what's inside you!" a bully shouted, socking Naruto in the face as two other bullies held onto him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted, closing his eyes and he got another punch in the face.

"My sister died because of that beast!" the other bully shouted, elbowing Naruto in the stomach.

The first bully smiled evilly, as a third bully handed him a kunai.

"How does this feel, monster?" He asked, scratching Naruto's face and arms.

"Stop! Please!" Naruto cried, tears rushing down his face.

"C'mon, guys. It's no fun if he doesn't even fight back," the first bully said, throwing the kunai down.

Naruto fell to the ground, and stood back up. He felt as torn up on the inside as he was on the out. He stood up, and started walking.

**At the school**

"Hey, everybody! How are you all today?" Kurenai shouted, looking at all the people who showed up to the karaoke party. "I, for one, am ready to get this party started!"

A lot of 'YEAH!'s came from the audience.

"Alright, first to come up is…"

DANGIT THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT LONG!

Shika: See? She was working.

Naru: She doesn't own my show! But… Hey! Wait! Is she aloud to get me pulverized!

Shika: It's her story.

Naru: but! But!

Me: I'm not married to Shika-chaaan!

Shika: you never were

Me: Well, I promised you guys three new chapters or I wasn't married to Shika-chan. So, you got me.

Shika: But, you already wrote chapter 8, right?

Me: … Pretty much.

Naru: Then, no worries!


	9. Hina sings, Kiba tells, and Naru cries

Hinata's name was called first. She chose the song, quietly hoping someone would come in and save her from embarrassment. She looked to Kiba for help, but he just smirked. She blushed and started singing as the music started.

_Ohh, ohh, whoa, ooh, ho, whoa, oh_

_My number one: There could never be no one like you_

_How come I feel this way about_

_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do_

_I'm so in love with two_

_I don't want to push it_

_I don't want to fight_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Kiba blinked, wondering if the reason she was putting her entire soul into this song… Was because she was in love with two…?

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

_You tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Tenten smiled as she thought of how obsessed with those boys Hinata was. (She's a stalker. . . Well, she iiiiiis!) Just then Neji blushed, not looking at her directly, stuck out a hand to Tenten. She smiled lightly, and took it.

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

_My number one: You give me everything I need_

_But some thinks to I'm better with_

_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_

_I'm so in love with two_

_I don't want to push it_

_I don't want to fight_

_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

Ino and Sakura wondered where Sasuke was, but gave up. What was the point in fighting while they could be enjoying one of their first friend's (in the school) performance? Ino mumbled goodbye to Sakura, knowing Shikamaru was too lazy and stubborn to get up and ask Ino, so she asked for him. "Wanna dance, Troublesome boy?"

"…Sure, Troublesome girl."

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

_You tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I don't know what to do_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I choose the both of you_

Hinata felt so happy to let all her emotions out in this song… If only she could find Naruto… But, she was happy just staring at Kiba and Akamaru, who were dancing. (Okay, Kiba picked Akamaru up and swung him around a lot… Occasionally throwing him, but catching him, happily.)

_Don't want to fight another night_

_Just want to make it right_

_C'mon_

_Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two_

_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_

_My number one, my number two_

_Somebody tell me_

_I'm so in love with two_

_I'm so in love_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

_You tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_

_But I can't make up my mind_

_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_

_You tell me it's not right_

_And it tears me up inside_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey, _

_I choose the both of you_

Hinata walked off the stage, and was greeted by Kiba and locked in a hug. "You were awesome, Hina-sama!"

She smiled at him, and bent down to pick up Akamaru. "It's Hinata… Kiba-kun." she said, with a small but satisfying smile. Kiba's eyes lit up.

"Then call me DOG BOY!" Kiba shouted, full of energy, pulling Hinata and Akamaru to the dance floor. But he saw out of the window, Naruto was walking, and looking very beat up, too. Hinata followed Kiba's gaze and gasped.

GAYBOYFRIENDIDUNREELICARETHATURQUEER (That song… Gets stuck… in ur hed!)

Naruto walked down the street, dragging his feet a long the road. He kept his face blank, until he saw Sasuke at the pier. His expression turned surprised. Sasuke turned to the blond.

"Yo." He said, until he realized Naruto's face was completely scratched up.

"Sas… Sasuke!" Naruto didn't even feel the need to add -kun, and he glomped Sasuke, crying.

(Anyone ever noticed it's Sas…uke? Sorry, ruined the moment… WHY DO I SMELL POPCORN? O.o;; No, really! Okay, sorry, has nothing to do with this scene. Carry on.)

Sasuke fell down, Naruto crying on him. "Okay, what's wrong this time?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes, so Sasuke put his arms around Naruto to comfort him. "You know, this is the third time you've ever cried on me. That one time when you were asleep, now, and-"

"I only cried on you once before!"

"You don't remember? Then again, you wouldn't." Sasuke said, light-heartedly with a sigh. "It was my first day in this village. I was seven. There was a little blond boy… I had never seen a blond boy before, but anyway… I saw that he was being beat up by about 4 kids, and being called 'Monster, Kyuubi, and Demon'. He was crying, and so I stood in front of him and started cussing the kids out. And then, after they ran away, the little blond boy looked at me and glomped me, crying, like I was his mom. That kid… was you." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto shouted, happily. Then stupidity struck him.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter, even though he wasn't crying anymore. "Only you can call me that," he whispered in Naruto's ear, making him flush completely.

OREGASUBETEAKAKUTSUKI

Hinata and Kiba hid behind a tree. "Naruto-kun!" she was about to run to him, until Kiba grabbed her and pulled her close.

"No, don't run to him!" Kiba whispered, trying to eavesdrop.

"But, h-he's crying and-"

"Look, Hinata. I know you love Naruto-kun… But, right now, he's with the one he loves most." Kiba told her, watching Naruto jump up, happily shouting Sasuke's name.

"The one… he loves most?" Hinata looked, and saw Sasuke pulling Naruto close. They stayed silent for a while, watching Naruto and Sasuke.

"But, you know, Kiba-kun…" Hinata whispered, making Kiba jump.

"Eh?"

"I… I don't think… Naruto-kun's the one I l-love… m-most…" she turned around and smiled at Kiba, making him flush completely. "I-It's just…" she turned back to watch Naruto and Sasuke again. "I… I see him more a-as a role model… than a b-b… boyfriend."

Kiba smiled, as he saw Hinata's ears turn red. "I know what you mean," he said, looking up, to see Naruto now pulling Sasuke towards the school.

RULERULERULERULE

"C'mon, Sasuke-teme! I hear there's a great karaoke party going on!"

"Naruto, dobe! You never told me how you got those scratches!"

"I'll tell you later, come on!" Naruto pulled Sasuke in through the gym doors, only to see the bullies as soon as he did. "Eeek!" Naruto squealed in his girly manner, hiding behind Sasuke.

"Aw, looks like the Kyuubi got a boyfriend." The bully snickered, "This one seems as helpless and girly as the monster himself." The bully told his friends laughing. "I didn't know you swung that way, Kyu-" Punch. Sasuke punched the living crap out of this guy.

"Anybody else wanna say something about Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, looking at the other bullies, who ran off screaming. "Thought so." He said to himself, turning to Naruto, whose mouth was agape.

WHOOO! CHAPPIE 8 DONE! –Does the disco-

Me: Who wants to say disclaimer this time?

Sasu: Caroline doesn't own Naruto. If she did, our kiss wouldn't have been accidental. Even if it wasn't to begin wi- Who wrote this!

Me: -rolls over laughing as Sasuke pulls me up by the collar- Eep! It wasn't me!

Shika: Actually, it was me.

Everyone: -stares-

Shika: That's all, bitches.


	10. Saku sings, Hina helps, and Naru runs

Me: Okay, um… The reason I'm late with this chapter… Is because I was waiting for reviews xD. But, it looks like none are coming, so… I'll thank all the people that did review! So, thank you: **Aasha-chan **(U Rule!)**, Sneevley **(xD. Thanx.)**, yumi43093 **(… xDDD. I couldn't resist giving him the camera)**, zakuro93 **(Thank u!)**, Pampan **(-gives thumbs up- thankies.)**, Uchihagurl925** (I'm back. xD. U RULE! Your review is how I finally finished this chappie. THANKIES!)**, Elsie-neechan **(Yus! Wal-Mart will be selling them soon! XD)and DEFINETLY, thank you **momokel **(You rule thanx for helping xD I'm clueless! You noticed my mistakes, but still read! Thankies! But, the reason those kids knew was thanks to their family… so, yeah.) **_THIS CHAPTER'S FOR YOU GUYS! Oh, and sorry for being ever so fashionably late. xDD. OH! AND I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS! I CAN'T WRITE WORTH CRAP! … MUSIC, PEOPLE! Gosh. xD._**

"Alright! The next singer is! …Haruno Sakura!" Kurenai called.

Sakura smiled, and went onstage. She's not one to be nervous, unless her love was here!

WAIT! He was here! With… that Uzumaki kid… Were they going out! –Gasp- What if they shared a bed or something! WHAT IF THAT BLOND KID TRIED TO DO SOMETHING TO _HER _SASUKE!

All these thoughts raced through Sakura's mind, as she took a few wobbly steps.

'Sasuke… Is actually Sasgay? I thought he was straight! HE ALWAYS LOVED SEEING ME! Wait, was it real life or a dream when he and I made out on a sunset and then his other fangirls tried to kill me…?'

Sakura's head was now spinning as she picked out a song.

The music started playing as…

Wait…

She didn't…

DID SHE ACTUALLY PICK THAT SONG! Sakura flew around, seeing a smirking Kakashi, giving the piece signal.

SHE COULDN'T SING THIS! IT… IT WAS…

"_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor…"_

IT WAS A BOY'S SONG! But, then wait… WHY WAS SHE SO GOOD!

"_And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,"_

Ino's face turned red as her head flew over her mouth. She couldn't laugh. No, her laugh was too loud. Sakura would kill her…

But…

"_What a beautiful wedding,  
what a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to a waiter,  
and yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a_

_WHORE!"_

SHE WAS TOO MANLY SOUNDING! Ino fell on Shikamaru by accident, not being able to contain her laughter.

"_I'd chime in with "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the GOD damn door?", no.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in with "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the GOD damn door?", no.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality!"_

The song went on, and as it did, poor Ino was choking on her laughter, on the floor, (Poor Shikamaru under her), earning many glares from none other than! Sakura-chan!

Sakura blushed and literally… RAN off the stage. Banging into none other than…

-----OH!WELLINFACT----- (my ghetto-fabulous line…)

BANG! Naruto and Sakura were on their butts.

"Sorry, it was my fault… I wasn't looking where I was-"

"No, no! It was me, I didn't move outta the way-"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

They both stood there like idiots, their faces in shock and their pointer fingers pointing at one another. Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head, and Naruto blushed.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I was just surprised by your voi-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN!"

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Then it shot up as he looked from Sakura to Sasuke and back. "You mean you two…" Naruto's eyes were nearly popping out of his head by now.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, BUSTER!" Sakura shouted back, angrily raising her fist.

Sasuke shook his head. "Naru-chan, don't listen to the paranoi-"

Naruto stopped him, laughing nervously. "N-no, I ju-just thought th-that…" he looked down, clenching his fists. "I…I'm sorry…" he ran out just as Kiba and Hinata were entering again…

Sasuke lifted his arm in protest, but Naruto was already gone.

"Did… Did you just call him Naru-chan…?" Sakura asked, eyes wide. "I'm sorry I didn't think-"

"That's right. You didn't think. Girls like you never do." Sasuke ran after Naruto, a determined look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorr-" SLAM! Sasuke was gone. "-y…" Sakura finished, looking down. Did she just ruin something?

"Sa…Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, patting her shoulder. "I… I don't know what just happened, but I'm sure Sasuke-kun's not mad at you… N-not that m-mad, at le-least… I-I'm sure he just wa-wants what's b-best for Naruto-kun, s-so don't feel guilty…"

"Even if you were." Kiba muttered, scratching Akamaru behind the ears. Hinata shot a look at Kiba. Not a mean one, but one saying, 'Not. Helping.' "Iiiiiiii meeeean…" Kiba looked around, thinking of what to say.

"No, it's alright… It was all my fault, Kiba-kun…" Sakura forced a smile, as she held her arm, insecurely. "I better go straighten things out…" she walked to leave, but Hinata grabbed her wrist.

Sakura turned around, as Hinata released Sakura's hand as if it were on fire. "So-sorry! I-I just wanted t-to say you sh-shouldn't, let them… U-um…"

"All in good time, Sakura-chan. All in good time," Kakashi popped outta nowhere, patting her on the back. She was pretty much used to his weirdness, Kakashi was her second favorite teacher! (All-time-favorite probably being Iruka… xD.)

"Wh…What do you know about liking guys!" Sakura asked, clenching her fists. Was he eavesdropping again?

"Oh, trust me I know," Kakashi said, flapping a hand. He glanced towards Iruka, but only Hinata and Sakura noticed. "…I mean, I've been around enough girls to figure out, if ya know what I mea-"

"PERVERT!" Sakura accused, pointing at him angrily. But then she winked at him. Kakashi blushed.

So all the guys in this school were obvious.

----GHETTOFABULOUS----

"NARUTO-KUN!" Sasuke called his name for about the hundred-and-fifty-first time. "NARUT-!"

"Over here…" squealed a small, almost girl like voice.

Sasuke sighed in relieve as he went over, only to see it wasn't Naruto… But he was too late. The person… Or, people… had already tied him up and now were snickering at him.

----OHHHH!----

I bet y'all didn't see that coming!

Naru: Did she just say y'all?

Shika: Yes, yes she did. Troublesome southern girl. Pffft. Not even rich enough to own Naruto.

Me: THAT'S NOT FAIR! I could SO own him if I wanted.

Shika: I meant the show.

Me: Pffft! We all know I'm too poor for that!

SO WHO ARE THESE STRANGE PEOPLE? WHAT'S HAPPENING BETWEEN NEJI AND TENTEN? AND ROCK LEE? HOW DOES KAKASHI KNOW WHAT LOVING A GUY IS LIKE? WHY AM I SO CURIOUS TO THIS WHEN I KNOW CLEARLY ALL THE ANSWERS?

TO FIND OUT, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TOOOOOO!

THIS FIC!


	11. Enter Kyuu, Fangirls, and a KISS!

A/N: Wooooow, I'm late on updating. xD. Do you forgive me? NO?.! Fine, then. –puffs- Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers! And to reply to those that don't have accounts! –strikes superhero pose as "500 Miles" plays- Um… SasuNaru appears everywhere, ya know?

**shegavemeapen: **…AWWW! –tackle/glomp/hugs you- …Sorry about that. xD. Thank you for reviewing! And so nicely, too.

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Naruto's birthday was yesterday! The 10th! I WAS GONNA UPDATE THEN, BUT! I FORGOT-ED! –updates faster-**

---

Naruto slumped against a tree, sighing. Why did it always have to be _him_ that was lonely? "It's always me, huh?" Then he looked up, realizing what he just said. "That's really selfish of me… I mean, some of these kids probably have it worse…" Naruto mumbled, shaking his head.

He wasn't gonna cry just because his first true love was straight. He wasn't.

"I'm such a big baby…" Naruto told himself, trying to keep his voice even. He was tired of crying. "Why do I always have to cry like some girl? Well, then again, I think most of the girls here are stronger than me in these kinds of things… I mean, Sakura-chan…" He sighed, realizing the first love he ever… _thought_ he had… already had a girlfriend? Now, that's just sad.

He stood to go back in the school; maybe he could fall asleep sooner than usual if-

'Oh…That's right… I share a bed with Sasuke-kun. PERFECT, JUST PERFECT!' Naruto screamed sarcastically in his head.

'**_I don't see what's so good about Uchiha's anyway.' _**the Kyuubi murmured in Naruto's mind, and Naruto could tell he was scowling.

'You just hate them because you think Sasuke's older brother is hot and you don't wanna admit you're in love.' Naruto scowled back.

Earlier that week (Remember, we skipped a week? xD), Naruto had _somehow _found himself on the floor, Sasuke's baby pictures around him.

He saw Sasuke as a small, around 7, child. He saw an older woman that looked nearly exactly like Sasuke, only she was more feminine and gentle. He had guessed that was his mom. Then, there was a strong man standing beside the woman with a displeased look on his face, looking down at Sasuke, who was smiling brightly and holding a basket full of some sort of nuts about his head. Then, there was an older version of Sasuke, nearly exactly. Only difference was the baggy eyes and long hair. He was smirking, if you could even call it that. His hands were over the basket above Sasuke's head, as if making sure it wasn't about to fall anytime soon.

Naruto carried around this picture in his jacket pocket, because he noticed Sasuke had many copies of this picture. There were many others along with it, but this picture was obviously one Sasuke never wanted to lose.

When the Kyuubi saw this as well, Naruto could almost _feel _him drooling over Sasuke's brother.

Naruto looked down, as he noticed, he was once more thinking ONLY of Sasuke! God, he needed more obsessions.

----With SASUKE! OMFG! FINALLY!----

"What the fuck do you fangirls want with me? I'm **_NOT _**in the mood to be kidnapped and raped by you guys today!" Sasuke shouted, only after the girls had tied him up.

"Um, we're no _ordinary _fangirls!" a blonde one said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Are you gonna say you're SUPER fangirls? If so, then goddammit go away." Sasuke snarled.

"NO! WE ARE! Yaoi! SasuNaru! FANGIRLS!" when the –obvious- leader shouted this, the other girls (and some guys) squealed in amusement.

"Sah-sue-Nahr-ue?" Sasuke blinked. He knew what yaoi was, thanks to SOME roommates of his (cough-NARUTO-cough) introducing him to it. But, he hadn't ever heard of SasuNaru.

"SasuNaru! Short for SasukeNaruto. It is a pairing most girls like to write about in most of the web, it's everywhere, you know. It stands for _you_, my dear Sasuke, and no one other than UZUMAKI NARUTO!" a girl with glasses and dark hair explained this one, pulling out wallet pictures and shoving them and SasuNaru doujinshi in Sasuke's face.

"…There are _fangirls_ for that kinda stuff?" Sasuke blinked.

"TOTALLY! And we're gonna help you get Naruto back! C'MON GIRLS!" the leader shouted, picking up Sasuke and charging.

"Who-WAIT-What-UGH!" Sasuke shouted, sighing overdramatically.

---…Elsewhere…---

Naruto solemnly dragged his feet and sighed, equally dramatic as he had been in the last few minutes or so. "Naruto-kun!" Naruto blinked, and looked up to see Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and a blushing Kakashi.

"Hey guys… What's up?" Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, where's Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, looking around to make sure she was not accidentally missing him.

"What're you talking about? Wasn't he with you guys?" Naruto lifted an eyebrow, as Hinata blushed, obviously forming a sentence in her mind.

"U-um, well, he _was_, that is, until you ran off and Sakura-chan… Well…" Hinata looked up at both Kiba and Sakura for support.

"He said girls like Sakura-chan never think, and then he went and ran after you." Kakashi explained, probably smiling, or smirking, or whatever under that mask.

"YA COULDA SAID IT MORE GENTLEY, YA KNOW! GODDAMMIT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY THE FIRST PART!" Sakura blew up, then turned and smiled sweetly to Naruto.

"Yeah, he even called you 'Naru-chan'. But, I don't think you heard him…" Sakura blushed simultaneously with Hinata as she said this.

"He… He did?" Naruto blushed as well, then looked away. "I…I'm sorry, Sakura-chan… I-" Naruto didn't exactly know how to finish this sentence, and looked down.

"It's fine. I guess it's my fault for falling for the guy all the other girls were, ya know?" she chuckled and then looked around. "But seriously, where DID Sasuke-kun go? It's not like him to just disappear…"

"**_WE'RE HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!" _**everyone suddenly heard, jerking their heads towards the source that made this statement. "WE, THE PROUD SASUNARU FANGIRLS, HAVE BROUGHT UCHIHA SASUKE TO ADMIT HIS LOVE TO UZUMAKI NARUTO!" the girls shouted loud enough for anyone who was interested to hear.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata all blushed, Hinata and Sakura with shock, and Naruto with shock AND embarrassment. "Wh-wh-whaaaaaa!" Hinata mummbled, fainting and practically dropping herself in Kiba's arms.

"AND HERE IS THE DROP-DEAD-SEXY UCHIHA HIMSELF!" the leader shouted, as they all shouted 'Heave, ho!' and then threw a tied up Sasuke into the air.

"SASUKE-KUN!" nearly all the girls and Naruto shouted, all reaching out to catch him, except Naruto.

But that's because Sasuke was headed right for him. Sasuke, of course being the genius he was, chose this moment to use his kunai to cut the rope around him. As he did, the rope flew into Sakura's hands, and Sasuke flew onto Naruto.

"U-um, I-uh-well, see…" Sasuke looked away, face flushed as he noticed Naruto was lying under him.

All the girls 'squee'-d simultaneously and took out the cameras they had been saving for their dates.

"Teme." Naruto said suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke's face flew into Naruto's face's direction.

"I _said,_ you're a stupid, dumbass teme! You can't just go around doing stuff like this! GODDAMMIT!" Naruto shouted, siting up and probably purposely banging his forehead into Sasuke's.

"N-Naru-ch-chan?" Sasuke asked, as if he had hurt the blond beneath him. "Naruto, did I do something to hurt y-mmmph!" Of course, he didn't really say 'y-mmmph', but that's what sound is made when you're talking and someone covers you lips with their own.

Everything suddenly became quiet as people turned to Naruto and Sasuke's direction. The hottest guy in school and the class clown were right there, in front of them… _KISSING! _

"-AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU STUPID TEME BASTARD!" Naruto shouted, as Sasuke noticed there were tears in the smaller one's eyes.

"Naruto-kun, are you oka-!" his mouth was once more conquered by Naruto's, and so he smirked. He finally decided to kiss back, he was now in charge of this kiss.

And Naruto. Oh, yes.

_A/N:_ I finished it… omg… NO, NOT THE STORY, FOOLS! THE CHAPTER!

Shika: OMFG! OMFG! I REALLY DON'T CARE!

Naru: -blush-

Sasu: -smirk-

REVIEW! REVIIIIIIIEEEEEEW!


	12. Ten Sings, Shika Tries, and Kaka Scares

A/N: OMG I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 2 MONTHS! I bet you all of forgotten this story. T.T I hope not, but if so… Anyway, I have a goal to make. I have 30 reviews up to date. If I could get at least 90 reviews by the end of this fanfic, I'll be very grateful. So for you non-reviewers, please review anyway!

---And then there was chapter 10--

--With Neji and Tenten--

It seems love was in the air everywhere in the school.

"Wow, I didn't think Naruto and Sasuke liked each other like that…" Tenten muttered, watching the scene in front of her, a bit shaken up.

"It was obviously fate that decided this. Or else, they'd still be out there, thinking they're the loneliest boys in the world," Neji explained to his date. He sneered while talking, since his roommates were taking Tenten's attention away from him.

"Yosh! But is not their young love refreshing?" Lee popped up, striking a good-guy pose and a flashing smile.

"Weren't you saying they scarred your youth earlier?" Neji questioned, folding his arms.

"…Yosh! But is not their-"

"I heard you the first time." Neji cut him off.

Lee stayed quiet for a few moments then asked, "Are you two on a date?"

"Oh! That's right, Lee-kun. I'm sorry, Neji, but the commotion distracted me…" Tenten said, trailing off. "Want to dance? How about-"

"Tenten-chan! It's your turn to sing!" Kurenai yelped, trying to get everyone's attention away from the two boys making-out in public.

"…Um." She glanced towards Neji, who was glaring at the sensei on stage. "Again, I'm sorry, Neji," she said, pecking him on the cheek and then walking to the stage, calmly.

Why was fate trying to mess up this date?

--With Gaara--

"Gaara-kun! Gaara-kun!" Lee squeaked out his name, running over to him and attacking him with a full-on glomp. "I did not know you were into things like this!" If he were a dog, his tail would've been wagging.

"Go away." Gaara hissed, glaring at the puppy-like boy on his back. Lee released his grip, and took a step back.

"But Gaara-kun…" Lee said, quietly, "You're all alone."

Gaara seemed to be shocked at Lee's words. Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't it clear that he _wanted_ to be alone? Gaara glared more. "I'm always alone."

"Not anymore! As of today, Gaara-kun, I am your new best friend!" Lee shouted, happily.

"Isn't one of your little friends about to sing? Go support her and leave me be. I've got business with the old man," Gaara muttered, glaring at the principal. Stupid Third. Stealing Gaara's pipe. Who does he think he is? The hokage or something? (A/N:…I'm having too much fun with this T.T)

"Would you like to join me, Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, but dragged him over to watch Tenten, anyway.

--Tenten and Neji--

Tenten rummaged through the book of karaoke songs, then decided on one. It had been a favorite of hers since she was a child.

She walked to the middle of the stage, and readied herself. The music came on, and her voice wrapped around it softly.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul…_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again._

_I'm awake in the infinite cold,_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours I know now,_

_You're my only hope," _the words came from Tenten's mouth, flowing like a river.

"_Sing to me the song_

_Of the stars of your galaxy_

_Dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far,_

_Sing to me of the plans _

_That you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours I know now,_

_You're my only hope," _Nobody knew Tenten's voice was so wonderful for this song… True, Tenten's voice was very high, but with this song it fit perfectly.

"_I give you my destiny,_

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am…_

_At the top of my lungs,_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now, _

_You're my only hope." _

Tenten set the mike back on its stand, and bowed.

'It's sad the beautiful song had to end so soon,' Neji thought. 'She has a wondrous voice, it's a thought to ponder why she hasn't been noticed, yet.'

"YES, TENTEN-CHAN! YOU WERE SUPERB! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD SO MUCH YOUTH FLOWING THROUGH YOU!" Neji heard Lee shout as loud as he could. "Gaara-kun, was she not great?"

Neji looked and saw the sand Shinobi staring upward at the weapon-loving girl. He looked back down just as fast.

'It's like he's jealo-' "Neji!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked over to see the songstress. "Neji! Was I good?" He blinked. Was she good? Was she _good_? Did she not hear herself? Did she just ignore Lee's outburst?

Tenten took the silence the wrong way. "Oh. Oh… Was I that bad? I didn't know I did so horribly to get the silent treatment…"

Just then, Neji jumped on her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, placed his lips on hers, and held onto her tightly. Tenten, surprised by the movement, placed her hands on Neji's back, unsteadily.

They released after they realized everyone staring at them. They both coughed, and backed away from one another. Neji then smiled at Tenten, "You were great."

And Tenten didn't stop blushing the whole night.

--Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura --

"Kakashi-sensei…" Hinata muttered, looking up at him. "Then, d-does that mean the rumors about y-you and Iruka-sensei are… t-true?" Hinata asked, embarrassingly.

Kakashi's face brightened at the mention of Iruka's name, but shook his head. "Afraid not."

"Kakashi-sensei, you'd _better _not be teaching Sasuke-kun and Naruto naughty things." Sakura said, warningly.

"Ew! Ew! Ewwww!!" Kiba moaned, covering his ears and closing his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun? Don't you like Shino-kun?" Kakashi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Hinata squealed and fainted at the mention of this.

--Shikamaru and Ino--

Shikamaru and Ino were now sitting down, watching everyone get mushy.

"Hey, troublesome girl."

"Shika-kun, it's Ino," Ino corrected, it's not that she didn't like the nickname, it's just she liked her name escape from his lips more.

Shikamaru licked said lips, "Ino-chan, then. Don't you think it's a little unfair?" he scooted closer to her.

"What?" she answered, not noticing how he was getting closer.

"Everybody else is kissing. So why not us?" he asked, leaning in on her a little more.

"Shika-kun! We barely know each other!" Ino squealed, pushing him half-heartedly.

"We've known each other since preschool. I think we know each other enough." Shikamaru tried, leaning in once more.

"No! We just started liking each other like…_ this_, you know!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Why are you being so troublesome, Ino-chan?" he asked, but just raised his head again. He pressed his lips against hers, making her squirm.

"Stop it!" she bonked him on the head, and got up to walk over to Chouji.

"Ino-chan, wait!" he said, mumbling something unintelligible that sounded like 'troublesome girls'.

Ahh, yes, love was in the air.

A/N: O.M.G. I finished. Finally. THE NON-AWAITED (XD) CHAPTER IS HERE!

Shika: What? Ino walked away!

Ino: You forced yourself on me!

Naru: ILUVBBRAE, where were we in this chapter?

Sasu: We were making out, remember?

Naru: That's not what I meant! –blush-

Me: Well, you were getting too much attention. So I wrote about everyone else. Oh, I don't own 'Only Hope', but if I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be on YOUTUBE:D! xD. It's written by Switchfoot, but the version I like a little more is the Mandy Moore one. For Tenten's type of voice, anyway.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please, _review_:D!


End file.
